


We Are One In The Same

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: The tale of a Hunter turned HellKnight and a Hell Blooded hunter named {Y/N} {L/N}





	1. We Are One In The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Dean explores a town and finds an interesting person.

Dean smirked as he got into town, he didn’t want his brother to find him, so he might as well stop in this mountain town, smirking as he went into a bar, he sat down and ordered a beer.

“ Never seen you around here.” The bartender said as Dean smirked, taking a swig of his beer before he set it down.

“ Just trying to get away from my brother.” Dean said with a smirk, the bartender rolled his eyes, but smiled behind Dean, the Winchester couldn’t help but turn to see this woman come in, the first thing he noticed was her piercing {E/C} eyes, the way she walked and her long {H/C}.

“ Who’s that?” Dean asked as the bartender chuckled at Dean’s question, the mysterious woman sat down and ordered a drink.

“ That a sad one, her back story is a sad one at that, lost her family to something in the woods. She was the only one alive.” The bartender said as Dean felt attracted to her, Dean smiled before placing a 5 on the bar, he gets up and brings his beer over and sat down next to the beauty.

“ What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Dean asked as he put a cocky smirk upon his face, the woman turned to him and unnoticeably stiffened.

“ I live here.” The woman replied before taking her shot and downing it, Dean liked a challenge.

“ What’s your name?” He asked as she turned to him, she kept the lone look upon her face.

“ {Y/N} {L/N}.” She spoke with a way of anger in her voice, Dean smiled at this, {Y/N} got up to leave, but Dean was hot upon her, she turned a corner and got her gun out, Dean had turned the corner and came face to face with the gun.

“ Hunter?” Dean asked as {Y/N} stood firmly, gun in hand strong and fierce.

“ You learn a thing or two after a Demon named Lilith kills your entire family and leave you a half bleeding mess.” {Y/N} growled as Dean smiled at her, he sees the anti-possession symbol upon her collarbone, Dean went to step forward, but {Y/N} smirked as a growl came from beside her, Dean’s eyes go Demon.

“ Hellhound.” He said as the Hellhound took a threatening step towards him, but {Y/N} clicked her lips and the creature stopped.

“ A Hellhound and a Hunter, never would have guessed, how do you even see it?” Dean said as he kept his distance, the Hellhound sat at {Y/N}’s feet, she pets the demon dogs head.

“ I saved Angel from a stupid Demon who mistreated her, she’s been loyal to me ever since, I’m able to see her because some of her blood went into an open wound of mine during a hunt.” {Y/N} said as the Hellhound let a comfort growl as it was being scratched by {Y/N}’s fingers on a good spot.

“ So you know who I am?” Dean asked as {Y/N} put her gun down and into her back pocket.

“ Dean Winchester, the one of the Mark.” {Y/N} said as Angel kept her eyes upon the Hell Knight, protecting {Y/N} at all costs.

“ Ah, so you have heard of me.” Dean said with a grin, {Y/N} watched him.

“ Doesn’t take much to do so.” {Y/N} said as Angel growled at Dean as he had taken a step towards {Y/N}.

“ I have hand a bit of trouble with Lilith, but she is long dead, trust me.” Dean said as {Y/N} stiffened, she wanted to kill the bitch herself.

“ Of course.” {Y/N} said as she sighed, Angel got in front of {Y/N}.

“ So, I have no place to stay?” Dean asked as {Y/N} sighed.

“ Don’t kill me, but you can stay with me, only for tonight.” {Y/N} said as Dean smirked, she leads him to her cabin as the two entered, Angel got between him and {Y/N}.

“ You sleep on the couch.” {Y/N} told him as she got blankets and a pillow, Dean smirked as she set up the couch, when she was done, Dean got upon the couch.

“ Ya know. You and I. We are one in the same.” Dean said as he saw her stiffen, she turned to him and felt air fuming from her, but Dean softened, he saw tears going down her face, she looked up at the Hell Knight, Angel growled loudly at Dean.

“ I’m nothing like you.” {Y/N} growled as he swore he saw her eyes glow flaming red, but they go back to normal.

“ Really? Then what’s with the eye glow?” Dean asked as he was getting her more pissed off.

“ I don’t have to take this from you.” {Y/N} yelled as Dean got up, {Y/N} was huffing, Dean smirked, this could be fun.

“ Really, are you a hunter or a Supernatural?” Dean asked as he took a few steps forward, but stopped, he looked up to see he was under a devil’s trap.

“ Full Hunter, I became one after that bitch slaughtered my family, she smiled then gutted me, my blood falling upon that forest floor, I thought I was gonna die!” {Y/N} screamed as her eyes glowed more of a Hellhound flaming red.

“ Bleeding out next to your dying brother, so close your dead mother, farther from your mutilated father.” {Y/N} growled as Dean watched her.

“ I was so cold.” {Y/N} whispered before she clenched her hands into fists.

“ You don’t even know the person I used to be!” {Y/N} screamed, this took Dean by surprise, it slightly saddened him.

“ I didn’t….” Dean started, but {Y/N} got her gun and pointed it at him, he was trapped, but she sighed, her eyes going back to normal, she walked to him, taking a small part of paint off the devil’s trap.

“ Make sure you’re gone by morning.” {Y/N} said as she walked to her room, Angel right behind her, Dean went to sleep, when the sun came up, {Y/N} awoke, Angel was at the door and both got out to see Dean was gone, but he had left a note.

“ I’ll be back for you one day, D.W” {Y/N} read the note aloud, she set it down and got ready for a hunt.

“ Let’s do this Angel.” {Y/N} said as her Hellhound growled appealingly. {Y/N} did have Hell’s fire in her vein. Maybe Dean and her we’re one and the same?


	2. Hell Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been four months since the HellHound Blooded {Y/N} and her loyal Hellhound Angel ran into the Hell Knight. But what happens when she runs into Sam, whom has a lead on her and wants her to help him trap Dean to cure him

Walking alongside the leather cladded {Y/N} was her loyal Hellhound,Angel, whom was unable to be seen by the mere human eye. **  
**

“ Something doesn’t feel right.” {Y/N} whispered, but she had to focus, she was hunting the Hellknight that had encountered her months before, but she felt as if something was following her.

“ Angel, go.” {Y/N} whispered,the Hellhound understood and ran.

“ What is this?” {Y/N} asked as she saw on the side of the road a cabin, broken glass crunched under her feet as she walked into the house, it was rugged and didn’t smell right, but a cracking made {Y/N} step unto a carpet, her blade in hand, but as she tried to step away, she couldn’t.

“ What the?” {Y/N} asked as she saw a large person coming out of the shadows.

“ We need to talk.” the male said as he sawed a blade in his hand, {Y/N} chuckled.

“ I’m not a demon.” {Y/N} said as she smiled, the man smirked at her, but he looked up, she looked up and saw a trap, a Hellhound trap, one not many known to hunters except herself and apparently this fucker.

“ Angel!” {Y/N} screamed, a window broke as {Y/N} saw her Hellhound break through, growling loud and knocking the man on his ass, the blade falls out of his hand and goes across the room, Angel growled and snapped her jaws at the tall man, his hand on the HellHound’s throat.

“ Angel, ease.” {Y/N} ordered her companion, Angel stopped growling and got off him, the tall man got up and was panting.

“ What the hell!” the man asked as he went to get his weapon, but Angel moved, her claws digging into wood, the man stopped, he was only human, but he was a hunter.

“ What did you want with me?” {Y/N} asked as the man looked at her {E/C} eyes.

“ My name is Sam Winchester. I need help finding Dean.” Sam said as {Y/N} froze.

“ Dean as in Dean Winchester? Hell Knight?” {Y/N} asked as she remembered his cold black eyes.

“ That monster!” {Y/N} growled, she didn’t want to say it, but it unlarched itself from her lips, Angel growled, seeing her master in a trap and the anger leaching out of her.

“ Yes.” Sam pleaded with {Y/N}, who sighed.

“ Fine. I am only doing this to stop him from becoming something that could kill us all.” {Y/N} growled as her eyes were shut.

“ Alright.” Sam said as he saw the trap above {Y/N}, he got to the edge, but {Y/N} sliced the trap with claws, she dropped to the ground, her eyes then opened to reveal her eyes.

“ What are you?” Sam asked as {Y/N} made her teeth sharpen themselves.

“ I am human, not a demon, but I have HellHound blood in my veins, I’m able to see Angel and gained some traits from her.” {Y/N} said as Sam and her walked out of the cabin, Angel following at a pace.

“ So, I’ll help you cure Dean.” {Y/N} said as Sam watched her, the way her {H/C} locks moved about as the two walked.

“ Everything that has happened to me, never should happen.” {Y/N} said as Sam felt the HellHound’s invisible gaze on him.

“ Wow.” Sam said as {Y/N} sighed.

“ Save Dean.” {Y/N} whispered as Sam nods to her.

“ Thanks.” Sam said as {Y/N} looked at the Winchester.

“ It’s not trouble, no one deserves to be Hell Bound.” {Y/N} said as Sam nodded to her.


	3. Seathing Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} and Sam have tracked down Dean to an old abandoned cabin, but Demon Dean has some scores to settle with {Y/N}.

Sam watches as {Y/N} stares at the old cabin that they suspected Dean was staying at.

“ Angel." {Y/N} whispered, the Hellhound turns to her master that she called a friend.

” Scope.“ {Y/N} whispered, the Hellhound nodded and began to go around the area, Sam had Holy Fire Glasses on, the Hellhound moved onto a rock.

” Go.“ {Y/N} whispered, Angel moved quickly and quietly. The hound moved carefully but growled, {Y/N} nodded.

” He’s there.“ {Y/N} said as Sam nodded, Sam got the demon blade and the demon handcuffs ready, {Y/N} made her eyes glow and the two went inside.

” You go that way, I’ll go this way, Angel has the outside.“ {Y/N} whispered, Sam nodded and began going in one room, {Y/N} carefully moved about the rather large cabin.

” Seems you found me!“ The husky voice of Dean Winchester echoed through the cabin, {Y/N} kept her guard up, her claws ready to slice anything in her way.

” Why? Did. You. Find Me?“ Dean’s voice echoed through the area. 

” Because, I needed to.“ {Y/N} growled as her eyes glowed more and brighter.

” Come and get me.“ Dean’s voice growled in a lust filled tone, but {Y/N} stayed focused, as she moved through the cabin, she inhaled, smelling Dean coming, she jumped up onto a rift on the upper beams, waiting to strike. 

” Oh {Y/N}! Where are you?“ Dean called out, she saw him moving carefully into the room she was in.

” Did your precious Hellhound get killed!“ Dean called out. {Y/N} shook, but she cant let her anger get the best of her.

” Come on out! I’m right he..“ Dean growled, {Y/N} then pounced on Dean, causing the first blade to fall out of his hand. Dean pushed {Y/N} off and she flipped onto her feet.

” Ha..“ Dean said as he wiped some blood off his lip.

” Cheap shot!“ Dean growled as he then tackled {Y/N}, she growled as he punched her, then gripped her throat.

” Gotta settle the score.“ Dean grinned, but glass shattered as Angel broke through a window.

” Attack.“ {Y/N} screamed, Angel pounced on Dean and knocked him off of {Y/N}.

” Damn mutt!“ Dean growled as he got up, but {Y/N} kicked Dean into the wall, her hand was on his throat, her eyes glowing and her claws upon his pulse point.

” Feels good right?“ Dean asked as he stared at her with demon eyes.

” Shut up!“ {Y/N} growled, her teeth elongation had showed her fangs to the HellKnight.

” All that power inside you?“ Dean asked as he was provoking her, {Y/N}’s anger growing at an alarming rate.

” Shut it, I said.“ {Y/N} growled, red fire starting to appear behind her.

” It’s inhuman.“ Dean growled as he saw the chance to get his blade to kill her, {Y/N} got in his face.

” So are you.“ {Y/N} growled before tossing him across the room. Sam appeared and got Dean, holding him down, he got the cuffs on Dean, but he saw {Y/N}’s body on fire.

" {Y/N}, are you ok?” Sam asked, {Y/N} looked at her hands, they were on fire, {Y/N} took a deep breath in and calmed down the fire disappearing.

“ I’m fine." {Y/N} said as she saw the blade and took it into her hands, looking at it carefully before putting it into a gun holster she had, Angel got by her companion. 

” Let’s get him back to the bunker.“ Sam said as {Y/N} nodded, they got Dean into the Impala and they drove to the Bunker, {Y/N} followed Sam into the dungeon and placed Dean into a chair.

” We are bonded.“ Dean said as Sam wasn’t in the room.

” I don’t know what you are talking about.“ {Y/N} said as Angel was in the corner laying down awaiting any command.

” You do.“ Dean said as he made his eyes go black.

” Fuck off.“ {Y/N} growled as her eyes glowed red, Dean smirked at her, but she got a needle of the blood to detox him, she inserted the needle into him and plunged the blood into his system. Dean winced as the blood began to do it’s work on the demon part of him, he growled out and screamed.

” You don’t know me Dean, I know you.“ {Y/N} growled as she watched Dean writhing in pain as the blood goes through his system.

” I know more than you’ll ever know.“ {Y/N} screamed at him, {Y/N} grabbed another syringe and inserted in Dean’s neck, he screamed more and more.

” And the bond we have.“ {Y/N} growled, Sam entered the room.

” It’s seared into my soul.“ {Y/N} growled before plunging the last syringe into Dean’s right arm. Castiel appears and has some Angel’s grace in a syringe, {Y/N}takes it into her hand.

” Sorry about this.“ {Y/N} said before plunging it into Dean’s neck, into his spine He screams and his head falls. {Y/N}’s heart beats loudly as she watched Dean’s head lifts, but the black of his eyes dissolve, he looks normal.

” Sam.“ {Y/N} said as she moved to the side, Sam splashes Dean, he isn’t screaming.

” Glad to have you back.“ Sam said as {Y/N} whistled, Angel got up. the two of the begin walking to the exit, but footsteps come behind them.

" {Y/N}.” Dean said as {Y/N} looked at him.

“ Yes?” She asked, Angel is by her side.

“ Is it true?” He asked as she sighed.

“ The bond? Yes." {Y/N} said as Angel whimpered.

” Stay.“ Dean said as {Y/N} stared at him.

” Why? A supernatural. I have a Hellhound bound to me.“ {Y/N} growled, but Dean wasn’t gonna let her go.

” I can look past that.“ Dean said as  {Y/N} stared into his soul.

” Ok. I’ll Stay.“ {Y/N} said to the Winchester.


	4. Blazing Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} and Dean go on a Demon hunt, but it goes a whole lot of wrong.

{Y/N} moved about the building where this demon was located, Angel by her side and with Dean behind her.

" Dean, go left." {Y/N} told him, Dean nods and goes, {Y/N} moved quickly and quietly but is hit in the back of the head. {Y/N} soon awakens, but she is chained up, she tried to get out, but stops, where was Angel? and Dean?

" Stop struggling." A gritty voice told her, she looked up to see the demon.

" What do you want from me?" {Y/N} asked as she saw Angel moving quietly in the background.

" I want what most people want." The demon said as he placed his hand on her face.

" I want power." He said grinning. {Y/N} shakes a bit.

" But first things first. I want to know where the Winchester is." the Demon said as he grinned at this.

" I ain't telling you anything." {Y/N} growled at him, making her eyes glow.

" Mmm. I know you won't, but he might come out by hearing you scream." The demon said grinning, he got a blade out and sliced {Y/N} hard, she screamed at this. Angel growled lowly, but kept hidden.

" He better come here, I am just waiting to sink my teeth into him." The Demon said as he grinned, blood came out of the cut on {Y/N}'s chest.

" I'm not weak." {Y/N} growled at him, the Demon kept cutting, {Y/N} kept screaming, the blood kept falling.

" I love watching your blood falling." The demon grinned, {Y/N} felt her eyes dropping, but a loud roar came out, the demon was tackled to the ground, he had his hand on Angel's throat.

" Damn dog." He growled, throwing off the Hellhound, {Y/N} tried to get out of the chains, her eyes trial from both the chains she was trapped in, the fight between Angel and the demon.

" Come here puppy." The demon said to Angel, the Hellhound went and jumped, but the demon stabs Angel hard, the hound and {Y/N} cry out, the demon smirked and twisted the blade, then dropped Angel to the side, a loud thump echoed, blood leaking from the unmoving hound's belly and chest.

" A bad dog is a dead dog." The demon said with a smirk, but he turned to see {Y/N} was unchained.

" I'll kill you." {Y/N} screamed, her body on fire and shifting, her body changed into a fiery hellhound, she tackled the demon to the ground and tore into his throat. The body then began to burn, {Y/N} got off of the charred body, changed back and her body was still flaming.

" Angel?" {Y/N} asked as she went over to her faithful companion, Angel lifted her head, whimpering.

" You're ok." {Y/N} said as she had some tears going down her eyes. Angel's body was trying to heal, but the wound's were too great. Dean appears, slightly hurt and having blood on him.

" Hey you ok?" Dean asked her as he got onto his knees.

" It's Angel, she's dying." {Y/N} whimpered as Dean saw that blood was making Angel appear.

" {Y/N}. I don't think she is gonna make it." Dean told her, {Y/N} looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

" Dean. We have to do something." {Y/N} whimpered as she held her companion's head in her lap.

" She can't suffer like this." Dean said as he didn't want to see {Y/N} cry, or her Hellhound suffer.

" I know." {Y/N} whimpered as Angel gave {Y/N} a look.

" Ok." {Y/N} whimpered, the Hellhound took one last breath. {Y/N} cried out Dean then took her into his arms.

" We have to get out of here." Dean told {Y/N}, she pulled away. {Y/N} nodded and with her strength, picked up Angel's dead body, they got to the Bunker and {Y/N} then proceeded to bury Angel. Dean came out and saw {Y/N}.

" I'll miss her." Dean said as {Y/N} then embraced Dean with tears in her eyes.


End file.
